Dancing Lessons
by LA Suka
Summary: Goku and Chichi take dancing lessons! Yes, you heard it right. Find out what happens afterwards!


Disclaimer: I did not create Dragonball Z and am making no money off of this.

Introduction: I've always wondered what it would be like for Chichi and Goku to take dancing lessons together. Well guess what? They're taking dancing lessons and what happens, is beyond hilarious! How does Chichi get Goku to do it? Does all that hard work pay off in the end? Read the story and find out!

****

Dancing Lessons

By: L.A. Whitfield

"Oh come on Chichi, please don't make me do this! You know I can't dance!" Goku pleaded of his wife but Chichi just crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No Goku! That's the reason we're here! So you can learn how to dance! We made a deal remember? I let you train Gohan in exchange, you learn how to dance!" She shouted getting mad that he was now trying to get out of their deal.

"Hey! I thought you meant that you would show me how to dance something simple, in the privacy of our home! Now here!" Goku complained pointing to the dance studio in front of them. Chichi got tired of listening to his whining, grabbed his ear, and pulled him through the front doors.

"Ahhhhhh! Chichi! That hurts! Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Goku winced in pain and flushed bright red noticing everyone staring at them. 

Once securely inside, Chichi let go of Goku's ear. Goku rubbed his sore ear and whimpered softly. 

"Here we are! Jacie's Dance studio! Isn't this exciting Goku?!" Chichi cheered excitedly. Goku just groaned and followed his wife inside where other couples were warming up, wishing he had something to eat instead. 

He remembered his promise now and it was finally coming back to haunt him. Oh he didn't mind going out and doing special things with Chichi. The problem was, he wasn't very good at being all affectionate to Chichi in public. Dancing was just another way of showing it and he'd rather be doing it with no body watching them. 

He is the strongest man in the galaxy, but he can't even show a little affection for his wife in public without blushing with embarrassment and making a fool of himself! When ever he becomes embarrassed, he gets really nervous and turns into a total klutz! 

"Mrs. Chichi! So good to see you've decided to join us today! And I see you've managed to convince your husband down too! Splendid!" The tall skinny guy announced waving his arms around with emphasis. He held his hand out to Goku. 

Chichi nudged Goku in the ribs getting his attention. "Goku, this is Jacie! He's going to be teaching us how to dance!" Chichi said happily. Goku forced a smile and shook the other mans hand. Goku didn't realize it but he was gripping his hand too hard. Jacie started to squirm a little bit in his grip. Chichi noticed and slapped her husband's arm.

"Goku! Let go of his hand already!" Chichi said not too loudly trying not to embarrass herself any more.

"Hu? Oh! Sorry!" Goku said releasing his hand. As he released his grip. Jacie gasped and rubbed his hand. 

Chichi shot Goku a death glare and he just grinned back with one hand behind his head stupidly. "Here…Oops. Sorry mister, you ok?"

Chichi slapped his arm again. "Goku! Mr. Jacie is a respected dance instructor at the University. Call him Mr. Jacie!" Chichi whispered harshly beginning to regret bringing him. 

Mr. Jacie laughed nervously. "Oh that's fine Mrs. Chichi. No harm done!" He said in a high pitched voice that was really beginning to get on Goku's nerves but he refused to show his irritation. There was something really weird about this guy and he didn't feel all that comfortable around him for some reason. 

Goku watched Mr. Jacie as he walked around and listened to him talk and realized that he sounded and acted too much like a girl.

"Um Chichi? Why is he acting like a girl?" Goku asked Chichi. Chichi closed her eyes and rubbed her brows with embarrassment. 

"Um Goku, not to scare you or anything but, Mr. Jacie is gay." 

Goku never heard of the word and was totally baffled with the concept. "Gay? What's that Chichi?" *Sweat drop* Chichi falls over but quickly stands back up. 

"Chichi! Are you ok?" Goku asks helping her up.

"Now is not the time Goku." She whispered grabbing his hand trying to quiet him but Goku really wanted to know what she meant.

"Oh come on Chichi! What does it mean to be gay?!" He whined a little too loudly attracting rude glances from some of the other couples.

"Goku!" She whispered harshly. "Don't speak so loudly! They can hear us!" She scolded him. 

"So, what's wrong with that?" He asked innocently. 

Chichi felt a migraine coming on and pulled him to a quiet corner of the room where no one would hear them. "Gay means, he likes other guys." She whispered expecting him to understand right away but of course, he didn't. He just looked at her with that cute but totally clueless expression.

"Is that a bad thing? What's wrong with having some guy friends?" He didn't understand why Chichi was being so hush, hush about it. He had a lot of guy friends. Krillin, Yamcha, Yajerobie, etc….

Chichi shook her head and cleared her throat before continuing. "No Goku, not like that. He doesn't just have guy friends; he REALLY likes other guys." 

Goku scratched his head still confused. Chichi felt like pulling her hair out. She knew that if she didn't explain this to him right now that he wouldn't leave her alone until she did. 

"Goku!" She said beginning to loss patience. "What I mean is, you know how me and you, well," She lowers her voice really low, "have sex?" At the mention of THAT word, Goku begins to blush furiously but shakes his head understanding what she is saying. She continues grateful he understands.

"Well, he has sex with other men." She whispered into his ear. Goku is so surprised by this news, he stumbles and falls back onto his rear in shock. 

"NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUSE! I THOUGHT ONLY MEN AND WOMAN DID THAT!!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the class turns and stares at Goku including Mr. Jacie. 

Chichi moans and wishes like crazy she was a hundred miles from her current location. Or at least had a good place to hide. Goku on the other hand couldn't help but stare at Mr. Jacie with is mouth hanging wide open like a mailbox lid. All this time poor Mr. Jacie looked as if he were going to faint with embarrassment. After a couple of seconds of stunned silence some one cleared their throat and asked Mr. Jacie to continue with the lesson. Mr. Jacie was more than happy to continue. Anything to get the subject off of his sexual preference issue. 

Goku gets up and smiles at Chichi. Chichi shakes her head and walks away. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back in a minute." She says leaving him. 

She just had to get away for a minute and regain her composure. If she tried to talk to Goku, she'd probably blow up at him and just attract more attention which she desperately didn't want. 

Goku just shrugged saying, "Ok!" and turned to listen to what Mr. Jacie had to say next. By the time Chichi finally joined in, Mr. Jacie was already getting into the 'dance steps' of the Cha-Cha. 

"Today we will start off by learning how to dance with the Latin Cha-Cha. Cha-Cha music is composed in 4/4 time. There are four beats to the measure but the third beat is divided into two eighth notes. The rhythm is cued as :- "slow slow quick quick slow". Dancing each bar of music will take two slow steps and three quick steps. We may count them as "step step cha-cha-cha" or "two three four and one". 

"Now everyone repeat after me!" He announced and everyone started repeating after him.

"Count, step, step cha-cha-cha - step step, cha-cha-cha! The rhythm goes like this! Slow, slow, quick-quick-quick - slow, slow, quick-quick-quick! Or you could count, two three, four and one - two three, four and one! Which ever is easiest for you to remember!" 

Everyone was having a good time accept for Goku. He stood there totally lost, scratching his head. 

"Come on Goku! Repeat after Jacie!" Chichi encouraged her husband. Goku shook his head. 

"I don't understand!" He yelled above all the noise. "What is he talking about?!" 

Chichi sighed and tried patiently to explain it to him. After her explanation he was still slightly confused but beginning to understand that what Mr. Jacie was referring to was 'dance steps'. 

"Ohhh, I think I get it now!" Goku shouted. Goku started to follow along and was really getting into it when everyone stopped, accept for Goku. Chichi had to nudge him in the ribs to get his attention again.

"Goku you can stop now." 

"Hu? Oh right!" He laughs. Chichi groans.

Twenty minutes into the lesson…

"Ouch! Goku! You stepped on my foot again!" Chichi screamed pushing him away. 

Goku sighed and apologized for the hundredth time that day. "Chichi I'm sorry! I'm just not very good at this." He knew the 'dance steps'. Now, he just had to get the moves down and he was doing a terrible job. Why couldn't dancing be more like fighting he thought miserably. His stomach growled loudly. Not to mention he was starting to get REALLY hungry and when Goku gets hungry, everything else is put on hold.

"Now class, we are going to learn the 'under arm turn, the cross body lean, the open break, and the cross body swivel! Oh! Isn't this exciting class!" Mr. Jacie squealed practically jumping up and down. The rest of the class joined in by cheering and clapping.

Poor Goku wasn't looking forward to it at all. He still hadn't gotten the last move down! Chichi grabbed his arm pulling him down next to her face where he could better hear her.

"Come on Goku! Let's show everyone how good we can be! If you do this right, we'll stop by a restaurant on the way home." Chichi said knowing this would get his attention. Goku immediately perked up and tried his hardest to listen to the next set of instructions. 

Things were going really good! They had the under arm turn down, the cross body lean down, the open break down and all that was left was the cross body swivel. Chichi giggled to herself. If it is food that Goku is working for, he'll get anything right! Goku was set and Chichi was set for their final move for the day. "Ready?" He asks her with a wide grin. Chichi nods. "Ready!" 

"Ok! Here goes!" Goku shouts swiveling Chichi as hard as he can without tearing her arms off. For the first split second things look good but then, he misses catching her and she goes flying across the room into the far wall! She's spinning so fast, she crashes through the wall, into the next room, into the far wall there!

"Chichi!" Goku screams running to her side. Chichi peels herself from the wall and falls into Goku's arms. Chichi hears Goku frantically calling her name.

"Chichi! Speak to me! Are you ok?!" He shouts starting to shake her. Chichi slaps him across the face stopping his rambling and forces herself to stand. She's humiliated to discover the whole class gathered around her, very concerned. Mr. Jacie kneels down next to her and asks if she'd ok.

"Yeah, I think so." Chichi says faintly and then falls unconscious into Goku's arms. 

"Chichi!"

One month later…

Vegeta couldn't believe Bulma got him to go to this stupid show! He'd rather be sparring with kakkorott or training in the gravity room as usual but she said that they were invited and that he had to go because there was a surprise waiting for them. When he asked her what the surprise was, she just shrugged and told him that she didn't know because it didn't say in the invitation.

Vegeta hated surprises. Especially when he didn't know whom they were coming from. It could be a trap! Some one could be waiting for them, just to kill them all when they weren't looking. Vegeta shook his head at the thought. Damn, he watches too many horror flicks. Ever since being exposed to Earth culture, he'd gotten glued to horror/murder mysteries. 

Next to him sat Trunks and next to Bulma sat Bra. Both of them were dressed up. Trunks in a suit, suit like his dad and Bra in a pretty red dress that, in Vegeta's opinion, showed too much cleavage. 

Vegeta also noticed that all the other Z fighters were there. Even Piccolo! Gohan and Goten sat alone at a table which made Vegeta curious as to where their parents were. Just then the lights dimmed and music began to play as the curtains on the stage were raised. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Just because he had to be there didn't mean he had to sit back and watch these pitiful humans perform their pitiful little performances!

In truth, no body knew what the BIG surprise was. Only two people knew and they weren't telling anybody. At least not until tonight.

The music started and a bunch of dancers came on stage all dressed in costumes appropriate for theme they were performing to. The performance dragged on until there was a pause, and two more people came on stage. Vegeta heard Bulma and his kids gasp and even heard Piccolo and the other Z fighters gasp around him. Suddenly very curious as to what could have surprised them, Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the stage. 

For a second his heart stopped as his mouth dropped open. Bulma had her mouth covered in shock as did his brats but he did not notice them. His eyes were glued to the couple up on stage. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. His voice closed up on him and he could hardly breath. Up on stage, were Goku and Chichi and they were REALLY good!

"K…K…Kakk…kakkorott?" He croaked staring at couple on stage in disbelief. All the other dancers stood back to let the audience watch Goku and Chichi perform. Obviously, they were the stars of the show.

Goten and Gohan were also staring at their parents in complete shock and admiration. 

"Um, Gohan. Do you see what I see?" Goten asked breathless. Goten only shook his head in response. He couldn't speak he was so surprised.

Behind them, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong (however you spell his name), and Piccolo also sat staring in complete shock.

"Wow! There good!" Trunks said finally finding his voice. Bra nodded in agreement. 

"Woo Hoo! Go Goku and Chichi! Krillin shouted. The rest of the Z fighters joined in as they finished their performance. The entire place was filled with claps and cheers. 

Long after the performance ended one person still sat in stunned disbelief.

"Kakkorott?!" He repeated again for the billionth time to no body because they had all left.

THE END!!

Well, what did you all think? I hope you like it! I stayed up till 5:05 in the morning to finish it! I just couldn't stop typing! I love this story! Please R/R! 


End file.
